


One Little Thing

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Frat Parties, Future Fic, Lampshade Hanging, Maya could apparently break a frat dude's balls, Maya is a weepy drunk, Mild melodrama, Mutual Pining, hurt/comfort makeouts, references to vomit, the fic is self-aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd tried so hard to protect Maya from the worst possible outcome of their first frat party that she hadn't considered another common scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> _This is riddled with horrible cliches and ridiculous angst. Sometimes you just need to give into that urge._

She expected it to play out like the same old story you read about or hear about on TV. Girl with a wild streak and some issues goes to her first legal frat party, gets drunk and winds up in bed with a guy who ditches her and posts pictures of them doing it on the school's website. Girl is shattered, her reputation ruined and possibly ends up with a baby to sour the deal more.

So Riley kept a sharp eye on Maya that night, to protect her from even the slightest chance of that happening. Sure, Maya had gotten better since middle school, but issues could linger and Maya was awfully fascinated by the alcoholic drinks on display.

"Just one wine cooler each, maybe two," Riley said. "Don't drink the punch, keep an eye on your food and drink, don't talk to anyone slurring-"

"Honey, you need to loosen up. The old Maya might have gotten herself into some deep crap, but the new Maya will be just fine. Trust me."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'll stick by you the whole night. For _your_ sake, of course." Maya smiled, the two clinked their wine glasses together and drank. This was good enough for Riley, if Maya _wanted_ them to stick together it would eliminate any possibility of the unwanted scenario playing out.

Of course, Riley hadn't counted on one little thing: Maya was a lightweight. Wine coolers had the least alcohol content of anything there and they weren't that big, so Riley hadn't raised an eyebrow when Maya had a second one. But apparently it only took two for her to start slurring and staggering about, telling bad jokes or flirting with guys only to tell them _well that's too bad, cuz you're not my type!_

At one point, Riley feared the worst when a big guy cornered Maya, demanding she "put out or get out" while calling her a string of dirty names. She dug in her purse for her smartphone, praying she wouldn't need to call for backup if the guy made his move. But when she heard the scream, she turned down to see him kneeling and clutching his groin.

"Maya Hart don't out out for just anyone." And Maya was back at Riley's side, clinging like a bug. Her breath was hot on her neck and Riley could still smell watermelon and strawberries. "Felt sorry f'r a loser like you, gettin' no play all night! But tonight, I getta go back with _herrrrr!_ "

"M-Maya!" Riley's face burned. "Maya, you-"

"Called it," another guy said. "Drunk chick pretending to be a lesbian! Pay up, bro!"

"Shaddup! I aint pretendin' and I aint no lesbian," Maya slurred. "'m Rileysexual! This's Riley, and she's the only one I could ever want in the whooooole wide world!"

Riley froze. Maya was nuzzling her neck and had her arm in a deathgrip and she knew it was just the wine talking. It had to be. Otherwise all the longing she'd felt since 8th grade would've been pointless because she could've just gone to Maya and they'd be together right now.

"I looove you, Riley," Maya whimpered. "Just wanna be with you all the time. Don't want no Ranger Rick or Fackle or Smarkle or Z or the other guy or none of these peeps. Just Riley." She clung more tightly, threatening to cut off the circulation in Riley's arm. "Love you. And you're _mine_ , none've those other jokers can have you. Mine, mine, mine..."

Riley pried Maya from her arm and scooped her up, carrying her and their purses and coats out of the frat house before things could get any more surreal.

 

Maya had degenerated into full-blown weeping by the time they made it back to their dorm, and Riley was at a loss. This was the second most popular frat party scenario she'd completely overlooked, the weepy drunken love confession.

Was this why Maya had refused to give in to her feelings for Lucas in 8th grade? Why she kept saying "no" to Farkle? Why she never had more than one date with a single person in high school? _Of course it was, Riley. Maya's been hurt too much to be fickle for the sake of it. Don't you realize she probably tried to get close to other people because she was afraid to just ask you out?_

"...good enough f'r you," Maya was sobbing. "Always getting in trouble, your dad didn't want me to hang around you, bad influence, bad girl. If it weren't for you I'd never come back..." She sniffled, pulling herself up and grabbing Riley's face. "I'll always come back f'r you, Riles. Peaches. Honey...my one and only...thing."

Warm, wet, fruity-tasting lips pressed against hers and Riley's heart leapt into her throat. Part of her wanted to give in and kiss Maya back and let passion lead them, to see if drunk sex could be as good as texts from last night made it seem.

_No._ Common sense took over after a second and Riley gently pushed Maya away. She'd gone into the party to protect Maya from being taken advantage of while she was drunk, and she was no exception. Having sex with a drunk person while sober was a no-no according to the Rules Of College her mom and dad had shared with her. One of the top five no-nos, in fact.

"Maya, you need to go to bed."

"B-but...but I _love you_! Pleeeease, I won't tell yer folks!"

"I can't, not while you're...like this. I...I'm not rejecting you, Maya, I just-"

"You _are_ rejecting me!" Maya flung herself onto Riley's bed and burst into fresh tears, and Riley gave up trying to explain anything. She sighed, rubbing Maya's back as she blubbered and soaked the pillowcase with snot and tears.

It was going to be a long night.

 

Maya ended up passing out at around midnight, and Riley tried to stay up with her only to give in to sleep after two hours. The next morning she woke up to find her wastebasket smelling awful and a note of apology, just as Maya came stumbling back from the bathrooms. She looked like death warmed over.

"Anyone get the license number of that truck?" she groaned, flopping onto her bed. "Sorry 'bout the basket, Riles. I'll get you a new one."

"It's...fine. I can just spray it with Febreeze," Riley mumbled. "Maya, I-"

"Don't. I know, I said I'd be careful and I got drunk and probably did something stupid. Just...just don't. I'll let you know if any pictures get on the site."

"You didn't sleep with any of the guys, Maya," Riley said.

"Oh. Good." Maya pulled her pillow over her head. "Going back to sleep, wake me when the sun goes away."

"Well..." Sleep probably was the best thing for her right now. "Okay. But when you feel better I need to talk to you."

"Sure."

 

Maya slept, and Riley sat in the coffee shop sipping chai tea and replaying last night in her head over and over again. The declarations of love, the crying, the kiss.

How Maya's lips felt, tasted against her own, the pent-up passion she'd been holding back for years. The tingly sensations. Knowing she had to hold herself back from wanting more because Maya was drunk. How thinking about it right now made her want to go to Maya and _show her_ she loved her, wanted her, had wanted her all along.

Of course, it might be a better idea to wait until Maya was feeling better. Having sex with someone hung-over wasn't as morally reprehensible as sex with a drunk person, but a hangover tended to keep you from enjoying life.

_But maybe I should talk to her first. Show's better than tell, but...well, drunk words, sober thoughts._ Maya wasn't as broken as she'd been in middle school, but she could still have mood swings and downward spirals, and last night was the most epic case she'd seen yet.

_And it was over **me.** Can't help but feel a little responsible._

Riley drank the last of her tea, grabbed her purse, left a tip in the jar for her server, and slowly headed back to her and Maya's dorm.

"Talking it is."

 

Maya was awake by the time she got back, thankfully. Awake, wrapped in a blanket and brooding.

"Honey, I'm home," Riley said, trying to ease the tension. Maya gave a half-hearted wave.

"Hey."

"Listen...you and I should-"

"I know," Maya sighed. "I finally remembered what I did last night. Riles, I'm sorry, I should've just had one."

"Well, yeah," Riley said, sitting down on the bed next to her. "Mind if I come in, or is this a blanket fort for one?"

"It's not a fort. It's a prison for dirty drunks who make their best friends feel awkward," Maya muttered. "And make their garbage pails smell bad. And get snot all over their pillow." Riley blanched; she'd forgotten it was her bed Maya had passed out in last night.

"Well...that pillowcase needed to go in the laundry anyway," she said. "And you're not a dirty drunk, you just...well, wine coolers are like juice only stronger, you didn't realize you were such a lightweight! And hey, at least-"

"If I wound up in bed with some jerk jock, I could get his balls in a vice grip until he promised to keep his yap shut about it," Maya interrupted. "I know how to make guys afraid of me, Riles. And there's such thing as STD testing and morning-after pills."

"Yeah...you've got a point."

"But slobbering all over your best friend, whining like a puppy over some stupid feelings she'd never return, forcing makeouts...because of me, you probably feel awkward and gross and violated and _mmmmph._ "

Okay, so she hadn't tried talking for very long, but she had feelings too, and she'd gotten tired of holding back. And actions always spoke louder than words. _Always._ And after a few awkward seconds Maya was kissing her back, grabbing onto her like she was afraid Riley would disappear.

_Like that'll ever happen. You should know by now that trying to lose me is like trying to get ketchup stains out of silk. No chance, no way._

They were gasping for breath when they finally broke the kiss, Maya smiling even as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Only you could make out with someone who got drunk and made their garbage can smelly."

"Well, you brushed your teeth. Thanks for that, by the way." Riley pulled Maya onto her lap and smoothed her messy hair. "I love you, Peaches. I'll tell you as much as you want from now on."

"Just show me." Maya pressed her cheek against Riley's sweater. "You be my blanket fort, okay?"

Riley smiled, closing her eyes and burying her face in Maya's hair.

"Always."


End file.
